theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Car
The New Car is my fourth fanfiction. Enjoy! It was Lori's birthday, and everyone at the Loud House was celebrating. "Come into the living room kids", Rita said, "almost time for the presents." Lori squealed and turned to the audience. "I love my birthday", Lori said, "my siblings show appreciation for me in the best possible way." Lori sat down and opened the gift from Lana. "A $10.00 gift card for Yotally Togurt", Lori said, "how nice." "It's only half of what it says", Lana said, "I wanted to make sure it was legit." "It's the thought that counts", Lori said. Lori then opened the gift from Lucy. "Buffy the Teenage Vampire", Lori read. "A little something I wrote up", Lucy said, "I even modeled the title character after you." Lori then noticed that the character on the title page did look like her. "It's the thought that counts", Lori said. The rest of the gifts were unappealing to her, but she just put a smile on her face and said "Thanks". "Oh, only one left", Rita said. It was from Leni. "This ought be good", Lori said. She opened it up and it turned out to be a 8x10 framed picture of Bobby. "Wow", Lori said, "I love it." "It's also from Bobby", Leni said, "he helped." "Wait a minute", Lynn Sr. said, "what's this in our front yard?" Rita blindfolded Lori and lead her outside. "Alright Lori", Rita said, "take the blindfold off." Lori took the blindfold off and saw a yellow wood sided car parked in the driveway next to Vanzilla. "Is that for me?", Lori asked. "Yep", Rita said. "Thank you", Lori said. "Don't thank us, thank Lincoln", Lynn Sr. said, "he had to eat 100 boxes of Zombie Bran just to win it for free." Lori went upstairs to Lincoln's room and knocked on his door. "Yes", Lincoln said, "who..." Lori then hugged Lincoln tight. "Thank you so much for what you did for me", Lori said. She hugged him tight, refraining him from breathing. "Can't breathe", Lincoln said. Lori then released him. "Sorry", Lori said. Later that night, Lori was talking to Leni about the car. "I can't wait to take it for a drive tomorrow", Lori said, "now that I've got my own car, I can drive without a time limit." Leni was jealous, as she wanted her own car. "Lori", Leni said, "did you ever think that maybe I'm not interested in hearing what you have to say about your car?" "Sorry", Lori said, "still a little excited." Lori turned out the lights and went to sleep, while Leni turned to the audience. "It's not fair", Leni said, "I deserve a car just as much as she does." Then, she had an idea. "Maybe if I convince dad to let me practice for my driver's test, I'll get my chance to drive Lori's car", Leni said. The next morning at breakfast, Lori was talking to Lincoln. "You really had to eat 100 boxes of Zombie Bran", Lori asked. "Yep", Lincoln said, "when I saw the ad on the back of the box, it seemed like the perfect gift." Leni then walked up to her parents, who were sitting on the couch. "Hey guys", Leni said, "I just wanted to ask you something." "What is it", Rita asked. "I wanna take my driver's test again", Leni said, "I've learned some things since my last attempt at getting my license, and I'm sure I'll do good." "I don't know", Lynn Sr. said. "Please", Leni said, "I won't let you down." "Okay", Lynn Sr. said. "Great", Leni said, "I'll go get my special driving outfit." Leni put her special driving outfit on and got into Vanzilla with Lynn Sr. "Now", Lynn Sr. said, "turn the ignition key to your left." "You mean my good side", Leni asked. "I guess", Lynn Sr. said. Leni started the car. "Great", Lynn Sr. said, "now let's go." "You mean go-go boot", Leni said. She stepped on the gas and they were driving away. "Hey", Lynn Sr. said, "look at that perfectly good white shoe in that ditch." Leni stopped the car. "Why'd you stop?", Lynn Sr. asked. "You said, white shoe", Leni said, "that means stop." Lynn Sr. then turned to the audience. "What has my son taught this girl?", Lynn Sr. asked. Later, they made it back to the house in one piece. "There", Leni said. "Great", Lynn Sr. said, "now let's go to the DMV and get that license." "Okay", Leni said, "can we take Lori's car?" "No", Lynn Sr. said, "it's her car, not mine." Leni sighed as Lynn Sr. drove her to the DMV. "Leni Loud", the instructor said, "you're next." Leni did the driving test and arrived back safely. "So", Leni said. "You did well enough to pass", the driving instructor said. Leni got exited about this and jumped around. "I got my license", Leni said. "Congratulations", Lynn Sr. said, "as a reward, you get to drive home." Leni drove home and told everyone the good news. "Congratulations", Lincoln said. Lori just shrugged it off. "Aren't you happy for me?", Leni asked. "Yeah", Lori said, "but you get to drive the van now. I've got my own car." Leni sighed and went up to her room. "After tonight, I won't be able to say that the van is the only thing I've ever driven with my license", Leni said. Later that night, when everyone went to sleep, Leni snuck out wearing her driving outfit, grabbed Lori's car keys from her (Lori's) desk drawer, and went outside. "Here goes nothing", Leni said. Leni started the car and backed up, but hit Vanzilla, destroying it's headlights. "Whoops", Leni said, "maybe no one will notice." She pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road. "Off I go to the mall", Leni said. But she didn't pay attention to the road and drove over a speed bump way too fast. "Someone should really pave this road", Leni said. At the mall, Leni parked the car and went inside. "Okay", Leni said, "time for some serious shopping." But Leni had accidentally forgot to set the car brakes, and when she came out, she saw it rolling away. "Wait", Leni said, "come back!" Leni raced after the car, until it crashed into a pickup truck, which was ironically parked in front of a repair garage. "Whoops", Leni said. Leni walked home and saw Rita and Lynn Sr. waiting for her. "Where have you been?", Rita asked. "Well", Leni said, "I wanted to try out Lori's new car." "So that's why my car is gone", Lori said. Leni then became shocked that her sister had found out. "Was it you who bumped into the van?", Lynn Sr. asked. "Yes sir", Leni said. "Where is the car now?", Rita asked. "At the Royal Woods mechanic", Leni said. "What happened", Lori asked. "I may have accidentally forgot to set the brakes", Leni said. "We'll discuss your punishment when your father and I get back", Rita said. They left in Vanzilla, and Leni sat on the couch and turned to the audience. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea", Leni said. Later, Rita and Lynn Sr. came back. "Can you believe it", Rita asked, "eight thousand dollars to repair our van, Lori's car, and that truck Leni smashed." "I don't blame em'", Lynn Sr. said, "that pickup was the all new 2016." "Leni", Rita said, "come in here." Leni walked inside the kitchen and sat down at the table with them. "We have to pay eight thousand dollars to pay the truck, Lori's car, and our van headlights", Rita said. "It's going to cost us a lot of money because of you", Lynn Sr. said, "and as a result..." "We're taking away your license until we can trust you again", Rita said. Leni sighed and went up to her room. "There's just got to be some way to make it right", Leni said. The next morning, Rita and Lynn Sr. were counting their money. "I think we have enough", Rita said. "Yeah", Lynn Sr. said, "and I only had to give up a big bonus I had." He then broke down crying in Rita's arms as Leni came downstairs. "Guys", Leni said, "I have something to say." "What is it?", Rita asked. "I have three hundred dollars to pay for the van", Leni said, "it's all my allowance, my tooth fairy money, even Pop-Pop's good girl money." She handed them the money. "Thank you Leni", Rita said, "but you still can't drive." Leni sat down on the couch and Lori sat down beside her. "That was great what you did there", Lori said. "Thanks", Leni said, "I'm really sorry about your car." "It's okay", Lori said, "I forgive you." They went to eat breakfeast, and Leni saw an advertisement on a Zombie Bran "Raisin The Dead" box saying that you could win a free car. "Hmm", Leni said, "maybe I could..." Lori then glared at her. "Nah", Leni said. The End Notes * Yotally Togurt is the name of the place André Harris from Victorious worked in the episode "One Thousand Berry Balls". * Lucy's "Buffy the Teenage Vampire" comic is a parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Lori's car is based on a 1978 AMC Pacer. * Lori's car is a one-off object, and will only appear in this fanfiction. Category:Episodes